


True Love's Blood

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Magic sucks, Vampires, hurt!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len winced as Mick threw himself at the force-field again and again, his fangs bared as the arsonist screamed out his rage at being trapped in such a manner. “Please tell me that we can….cure him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave Week: Day Five - Magic/Meta/Monster
> 
> Sorry it's so late, i was travelling all day :S

Len winced as Mick threw himself at the force-field again and again, his fangs bared as the arsonist screamed out his rage at being trapped in such a manner. “Please tell me that we can….cure him.”

They had been ambushed by one of Savage’s stooges….who also happened to be a sorcerer. Before any of them could even blink, a red mist had descended over Mick causing him to lose consciousness. 

When he woke up, he immediately tried to attack Kendra. She was alive, only thanks to Sara’s quick reflexes, using them to strike the man in the head, knocking him out again….this time, he woke up in a cell…and he clearly wasn’t happy about it.

Rip sighed, “Thankfully Mister Rory is not the first victim of this particular curse. There is a cure, but it comes at a price…”

Sara frowned, gesturing for the ex-Time Master to continue. Shaking his head, Rip winced. “This curse follows the basic rule of most magic spells.”

“So….” Began Ray, “…true love? That’s it? Easy enough, we have his husband here!”

Before Rip could answer, Len smirked. “So Mick is Sleeping Beauty…if the princess was a blood-sucking monster of course.”

Rolling his eyes at the confused looks on the rest of the teams faces, he sighed. “I have a sister. When I was looking after her, Disney films were the only thing that kept her quiet.”

Sara grinned, “Me and Laurel were the same. Except I liked Mulan and she liked Belle. Who was Lisa’s favourite”

“Meg from Hercules. It was the sassiness I think.”

“Alright!” interrupted Rip, his hands up in the air, “Back to the situation at hand, I’m afraid the way to cure Mister Rory is a little more complicated than true love’s kiss.”

Len frowned, “In what way? If you’re worried about opening the cell, we can just flood it with gas and I can kiss him whilst he’s unconscious. He wakes up and he’s good as new, problem sorted!””

There was a tense silence before Rip finally answered, “Mick….has to drink the blood of his true love. Meaning that he has to be awake, and in his current state I’m worried that….the victim would not survive. All the records that Gideon has found on the spell has indicated that the….victim of the spell only regained full control once their true love was practically dead. These people all died, and I’m not sure I want to risk your life for his.”

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Rip found himself at the wrong end of the Cold Gun. Len glared at him, “Don’t. You. Ever. Say. That. Again….Mick is one of the best things in my life, and I won’t let him become this twisted, freak of nature! Not if I can do anything about it!”

Sara gently stepped in between Rip and the gun, facing Len as she tried to reason with the criminal. “Len…you can’t go in there. Mick might kill you…think about how he’ll feel when he realises what he’s done?!”

Len sighed, holstering his gun and shaking his head. “Probably just how I feel right now…knowing that I can do something to help him, but nobody will let me!”

Everyone was silent…the sounds were that of Mick throwing himself at the force-field in an attempt to get out. Eventually, Rip shook his head. “It’s your decision…I just wish that you didn’t have to risk your life in this way. Gideon, gas Mister Rory please….” He glanced at Len, “…once he’s down, we’ll let you into the cell. Would you like us to leave once you’re inside?”

Len thought to himself for a minute before nodding, “Yes…but can someone stand guard outside the door? Just in case?”

Before anyone else could volunteer, Sara raised her hand. “I’ll do it…but Len. If I don’t like what I’m hearing then I’m coming in….and we’ll find another way, okay?”

Len nodded in agreement as the gas cleared to reveal his unconscious husband on the ground. “Okay…but it won’t come to that. I won’t let it.”

……………………………………………………………………………………..

He woke up hungry.

Blearily, he opened his eyes and growled as the harsh lights hit him in the face….there was a new scent in here. Growling, he scanned his prison, eyes falling on a man in the corner.

The man was familiar. His scent was familiar…

“Mick….” Whispered the man, “…Mick, are you in there?”

He just growled at the man, crawling closer and baring his fangs…the man didn’t smell afraid though.

“I’ll take that as a no….” chuckled the man, remaining still.

He snarled as he got closer, his hands pinning the man’s legs to the ground. 

“Mick…” the man bared his throat in a sign of submission, “…do what you need to do.”

He sniffed the bare throat….the blood rushing underneath the surface of the skin caused him to salivate. 

He couldn’t wait anymore.

With a feral snarl, his teeth sliced through the soft tissue and blood soon filled his mouth.

Bliss.

He ignored the pained gasps and groans of his victim as he drank eagerly.

“Mick please….”

He snarled as the man tried to push him away, pinning the hands against the wall and digging his claws in.

“Mick please…i-it’s too much!”

He continued. He needed more!

“M-mick…mick p-please….”

Suddenly he stopped, withdrawing the fangs….the sudden urge to stop quickly taking over. Blood dripping from his fangs, he took a step back and released his victim…Oh god.

The man was slumped weakly against the wall, blood splattered across his throat. The man was breathing far too shallowly, raising his hands in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

He frowned as the man smiled weakly at him...why did that stir unfamiliar feelings in him?

“L-love you M-mick….” Whispered the man, his hands dropping to his sides as he faded away.

Suddenly….everything became clear again.

“LENNY NO!!!!”

…………………………………………….

“You were very lucky Mister Snart…” stated Gideon, “…it appears as though that confession of love was the deciding factor in curing him. The other victims were reported not to have talked with their loved one, simply giving up.”

From his position in the infirmary bed, Len smirked. “I was never one to give up easily…” he glanced over at Mick, who had yet to leave him alone, not even bothering to clean up his face, “…stop that.”

“Stop what?” grunted Mick, eyes focused on the floor.

“Blaming yourself. Thanks to the blood transfusion, I’ll be fine and you have nothing to feel guilty over!”

“I almost killed you!”

“But you didn’t…”Len reached over to take Mick’s hand, “….you are not a monster Mick. Even at your worst, you still remained slightly human.”

Mick stared at him for a few moments, before shaking his head.” Don’t go spreading that rumour…I quite like my reputation as it is.”

Placing a kiss on the hand, Len chuckled, “Of course dear….I’ll cancel that message to Lisa.”

“….Bastard.”


End file.
